syfychannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Heatstroke
Heatstroke is a Sci Fi Channel original movie. The film stars D. B. Sweeney and Danica McKellar. It was made by the team that made Farscape. The film was written by Richard Manning and David Kemper, produced by David Kemper, and directed by Andrew Prowse. Plot A retired model and an elite commando attempt to stop an alien invasion. The aliens try to use global warming to make Earth more suitable to live in. Major Wozniak arrives with military reinforcements, and he goes out into the jungle to investigate. There, an alien-controlled Captain Waters tries to kill Jillian, but stops when the soldiers come to check on her screams. Captain O'Bannon and Dr. Taggert realize that the Aliens are trying to heat up the entire planet to eliminate all life except for insects. The soldiers go out into the woods at night to hunt for aliens, but experience night-vision goggle malfunctions. They are slowly killed off, one by one. Two survive, and return to base. While making more ammunition with one of the others, Caroline asks Mental about O'Bannon's romantic situation. O'Bannon goes off into the jungle to continue investigating, and discovers a cloaked area where the aliens were hiding. He returns in time to save Jillian from alien-controlled Waters, who tries to kill her again. O'Bannon fights with Waters and Waters escapes after throwing a grenade in the direction of Mental and Caroline. Dr. Taggert leaves the house to find and communicate with the aliens, and is killed by one. Mental goes out into the forest and is attacked by an alien, using up the last of his ammunition to kill it. O'Bannon and Caroline go to the forest to prepare a radio beacon for the military to use to launch a cruise missile. Immediately after arming the beacon, Waters attacks the two. After another fight, Waters is knocked out, and a worm like alien crawls out of his mouth. O'Bannon shoots the worm, and leaves the range of the missile. It hits, and destroys the alien facility causing global warming. In a moment of celebration, Caroline kisses O'Bannon. The group buries Waters and holds a funeral. Jillian asks if Waters was serious about raising a family. O'Bannon tells Jillian that Waters loved her. The movie ends with O'Bannon and Caroline holding hands looking at the coast of the island, and talking about the future plans. O'Bannon says he wants to go somewhere cold, and Caroline says she loves cold. Cast * D. B. Sweeney as Captain Steve O'Bannon * Danica McKellar as Caroline * Chris Cleveland as Captain Waters * Kelly Rice as Jillian Grange * Zac Heileson as Romeo * Charlotte Dias as Rahela * Allen Cole as Major Gunthar Wozniak * Kimberly Nault as Brooke * Jessica Warfield as Jasmine * Clarence Powell as Lt. Harris * Gregg Collins as Maleko * James Miranda as Kala * Wayne Pygram as "Mental" Blanakoff * Francesca Buller as Dr. Taggert Category:Syfy Original Movies Category:2006 Films Category:Horror Films Category:Heatsroke